metrofandomcom-20200223-history
Metrobus (Washington, D.C.)
}} Metrobus is a bus service operated by the Washington Metropolitan Area Transit Authority (WMATA). Its fleet consists of 1,460 buses covering an area of 1,500 square miles (3,900 km²) in , , and . There are 176 bus lines serving 12,301 stops, including 3,133 bus shelters and nearly every Metrorail station. Morgan Boulevard is one of only a few stations that are not served by Metrobus. In fiscal year 2006, Metrobus provided 131 million trips, 39% of all Washington Metro trips.WMATA Facts (PDF) On a typical weekday, it provides about 460,000 trips.WMATA press release — Metrorail records four consecutive high ridership days last week Fares The current Metrobus fare structure is as follows:WMATA official site: Fares and Passes (Retrieved 10-Aug-2006) *Local bus within District of Columbia (except as noted below): $1.75 **Route 98 (Adams-Morgan/U St Link), S80, S91 (Springfield TAGS): 25¢2 **Routes 2T, 2W, 3T, 12C, 12D, 12E, 12F, 12L, 12M, 12R, 12S, 18R, 18S, 20F, 20W, 20X, 20Y, 24T, 28T, and REX: $1.00 **Routes 94, A2, A4, A5, A6, A7, A8, M8, M9, W2, W3, W6, W8, and W9: 75¢2 **Routes B2, P1, P2, P6, U2 and 90 southbound, south of Good Hope Road: 75¢2 **GEORGE (routes 26A, 26E, 26W): 50¢ *Express bus: $3.001 NOTES: # Express routes: B30, P17, P19, W13, 5A, 11Y, 17A, 17B, 17G, 17H, 17K, 17L, 17M, 18E, 18G, 18H, 18P, 29E, 29G, 29H, and 29X. # The regular local bus fare of $1.25 must be paid in order to receive a transfer. Transfers and Passes All Metrobuses have SmarTrip card readers which automatically deduct the correct fare from a rider's SmarTrip card (including transfers). The Metrobus transfer policy is listed below. This section discusses the transfer policy to and from Metrobus and other regional bus operators. The routes can be Metrobus routes or routes of other regional operators. NOTES: # Local Buses: Metrobus local routes, Ride-On, The Bus (Prince George's County), DC Circulator, Fairfax Connector (except Routes 380, 595, and 597), Connect-A-Ride, Fairfax CUE, DASH, and Arlington Transit. The Regional One-Day Pass is sold by operators on these buses, except the DC Circulator. # Express Buses: Metrobus express routes, PRTC OmniRide, PRTC MetroDirect, Fairfax Connector routes 380, 595, and 597. # The Regional One-Day Pass ($3) is good for a maximum of $1.25 off the fare of any valid operator listed above. Roster All buses are fully accessible under the . All buses have bike racks except for 3951-3954 and C001-C004. NOTES: # 3701-3742 are owned by the and currently operate out of Western Division. These units may not be transferred outside of the District. # C001-C004 are owned by the Transportation Association of Greater Springfield (TAGS) and operated by WMATA from Four Mile Run under contract, only on Routes S80 and S91. # 3951-3954 are owned by the City of Falls Church and operated by WMATA under contract from the Arlington Garage only on GEORGE services. # 1100-1129 are for the DC Circulator service, with partial funding by WMATA, operated by First Transit under contract. Divisions There are 10 divisions (garages) in the Metrobus system. Three of them are open on weekdays only. Open seven days a week: *'Bladensburg', located at 2251 26th Street NE, in the District. *'Four Mile Run', located near the stream of the same name in southern Arlington at 3501 South Glebe Road, just south of Crystal City. This garage handles Arlington and Royal division routes on weekends. *'Landover', located at 3433 Pennsy Drive in Landover. *'Montgomery', located on Nicholson Lane, just east of Rockville Pike in Rockville. *'Northern', located at 4615 14th Street, NW in the northwestern portion of the District. The facility is a former trolley barn for the Capital Traction Company. *'Southeastern', located at 17 M Street, SE in the section of the District. *'Western', located on 5230 Wisconsin Avenue, NW in the neighborhood of the District. Open weekdays only: *'Arlington', located at North Quincy Street at Wilson Boulevard in Arlington, next to Ballston Common. This garage will close in 2008, with operations moved to a new garage in Fairfax County. *'Royal Street', located on 600 North Royal Street in Alexandria. *'Southern Avenue Annex' (also known as simply "The Annex"), located on the Capitol Heights, MD side of Southern Avenue by Marlboro Pike. See also * Washington Metropolitan Area Transit Authority * Washington Metro * References